theworldsmilitaryhistorywikiaorg-20200214-history
Douglas MacArthur
}}| }| }} }| }}} |- ! colspan="2" style="font-size:100%; text-align:center; background-color:#7990CC; color:#; border:1px solid #000;" | |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center; border:1px solid #000;" | }| }| }} }| }}} |- ! colspan="2" style="font-size:100%; text-align:center; background-color:#7990CC; color:#; border:1px solid #000;" |Five Star General Officer Flag |- |} Information Career Summary Dates of Rank Awards and Decorations |valign="top" | |} for more information: Douglas MacArthur/Awards & Decorations Battles/Wars Mexican Expedition *Occupation of Veracruz World War I *Aisne-Marne Offensive *Champagne-Marne Offensive *Battle of Saint-Mihiel *Meuse-Argonne Offensive *Defensive Sector *Occupation of Germany World War II *Philippines Campaign (1941–42) *New Guinea Campaign *Philippines Campaign (1944–45) *Borneo Campaign (1945) *Occupation of Japan Korean War *Battle of Incheon *UN Offensive, 1950 *Chinese Winter Offensive *UN Offensive, 1951 Category:United States Army Officers Quotes / Reflections Douglas MacArthur Reminiscences (1964): "My first memory was the sound of bugles, it was here I learned to ride and shoot even before I could read or write — indeed, almost before I could walk or talk." President Franklin D. Roosevelt (Oct 1935): "Douglas, if war should suddenly come, don't wait for orders to come home. Grab the first transportation you can find. I want you to command my armies." George R. Brown, Washington Herald: "Brilliant and magnetic General Douglas MacArthur is going out as Chief of Staff in a blaze of splendid glory, the idol of the entire Army. His work in Washington is finished. A year ago the Army was on the rocks, demoralized, discouraged, and out of date. General MacArthur has saved it by putting through Congress the most constructive program for the land defenses since the World War." David McCullough, Historian: "You couldn't shrug your shoulders at Douglas MacArthur. There was nothing bland about him, nothing passive about him, nothing dull about him. There's no question about his patriotism, there's no question about his courage, and there's no question, it seems to me, about his importance as one of the protagonists of the 20th century." Notes/Trivia *Here is a list of various nicknames MacArthur has aquired over his military career: **American Caesar (a posthumous nickname acquired after a book of the same name was published) **D'Artagnan of the A.E.F. (by a war correspondent during the Fist World War) **Beau Brummell of the A.E.F. (by a war correspondent during the Fist World War) **Big Chief (by General Robert L. Eichelberger) **Disraeli of the Chiefs of Staff **Dugout Doug (by doughboys during the Second World War) **Fighting Dude (by doughboys during the Fist World War) **Gaijin Shogun (by the Japanese people around the time of his death, which means "Foreign Military Ruler") **Napoleon of Luzon **Mr. Prima Donna, Brass Hat, Five Star MacArthur (''by Truman in his diary dated 17 June, 1945) *MacArthur was recommended for the Medal of Honor three times: first by Major General Leonard Wood in 1914; second by Major General Clement A. F. Flagler in 1919; third by President Franklin D. Roosevelt in 1942. *MacArthurs aide-de-camps: Captain Louis E. Hibbs (1920-21); 1st Lieutenant Ford Trimble (1921-29); Colonel Sidney L. Huff (1936-51)